


Strength and Mistakes

by lilliquinn



Series: Les Mis AU's [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Les Amis - Freeform, Les Mis - Freeform, accidental punch, blood mention, gen - Freeform, im fucking hilarious, omg, so much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliquinn/pseuds/lilliquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit, fucking- are you okay? I didn't mean it, I swear to god."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength and Mistakes

"Shit, fucking- are you okay? I didn't mean it, I swear to god."

"You're fucking strong."

"Fuck, shit, hold still, okay? I'm so sorry. Shit, you're bleeding, um, shit-"

"My boyfriend's a doctor, mate. It's okay."

"How are you so calm about this, fuck, I broke your nose, I'm so sorry,"

"What's your name?"

"Oh my god. You're fucking  _bleeding a shitton_ because of me and you ask for my fucking name? You're fucking nuts. I'm Bahorel. Where's your boyfriend? Do you live close?"

"Bossuet. Yeah-  _shit that hurts-_ He's down the street."

Bahorel signed in relief.

"I gotta help you get there, I never-shit- it was an accident, okay? Which way?"

Bossuet pointed in the opposite direction they were kneeling in.

"Shit, okay. Do you need help?" Bossuet's head throbbed, and he nodded. 

"Yeah, help me up, would you?" Bahorel lifted Bossuet easily, and set him on the cement easily. "Jesus Christ, you really  _are_ strong. Fuck, I'm dizzy." Bahorel crouched before him, and it flashed through their minds exactly how ridiculous this whole situation was.

"C'mon, piggyback."

* * *

Bahorel honest-to-god hadn't meant it.

He was talking to a group of acquaintances, and he  _really liked_ making wide, hand gestures. In the middle of the sidewalk, it might not have been the best choice.

He had, accidentally, punched an unsuspecting Bossuet in the face. 

Now he was giving him a piggyback ride to his doctor boyfriend who would probably be  _really_ pissed at him for breaking his boyfriend's nose, and  _fuck_ what the hell was today, honestly? This entire thing was awkward and really confusing and it  _would_ be funny if it wasn't fucking  _embarrassng as hell_.

"I have really bad luck, mate, it's not your fault."

"I threw my arms out in the middle of a fuckin sidewalk, and broke your nose. Fuck, did you get a concussion or something? How do I check for that? Don't fucking fall asleep, Bossuet."

"I've broken, like....at least half the bones in my body, I think? Roughly. I don't know. I've had concussions before, I don't think I got one. Maybe it's just small. Fuck, it's broken really good. You a professional?" His voice was stuffed up, and he sounded in pain.

"No, I swear to god. Not professional. I do fight a bit, though. Fuck. I'm so sorry."

"My apartment is second floor. Can you get me in? Room 203." 

"Okay. Is your boyfriend gonna get pissed at me?" Bossuet snorted, then made a small noise of pain.

"Nah. He's pretty used to my unluckiness by now. My girlfriend might be pissed, but she's in Florida taking a vacation right now."

"Okay." 

"Hello?"The voice is accented, and grainy through the speaker.

"Hey, uh, my name's Bahorel and I accidentally broke your boyfriend's nose can you let us in?"

"Hey, Joly!" Bossuet added, only sounding slightly guilty.

"Oh my  _god,_ honestly! Come on up." A buzz, then Bahorel went up the stairs as quickly as he could, with the least amount of jostling around.

"Here."

* * *

Bahorel would have expected another reaction from Joly, seeing as his boyfriend was on another man's back with a broken nose, and they were both covered in blood.

"Hey, Bossuet. What's up?"

"Not much, Joly. Can you fix me up?"

"Sure, babe."

Bahorel set Bossuet down on the couch, taking off his bloody shirt. 

"Um... I'm really sorry."

Joly was already fussing over Bossuet, stopping the bleeding and giving him some painkillers. They both looked way too calm for the situation.

He noticed their appearances, then, as the adrenaline stopped pumping.

Bossuet's head was completely bald, and he was really kind of tall, especially compared to Joly.

Joly was tiny, maybe 5'4 at best, with black hair and black-rimmed glasses.

"It's no problem. What's your name?"

"Bahorel."

"As soon as I patch Bossuet up, I'm gonna give you something."

"Um." 

"Nah, don't worry, it's all good. Babe, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. Can we watch The Expendables? I'd like to think that my broken nose was supremely badass instead of a weirdly-funny, awkward encounter with Mr. Giant over there."

"Yeah, what  _happened_? Honestly."

"I was gesturing with my hands and broke his nose as he passed by." Joly snorted.

"Oh my god. Honestly. I'm over here with Parry Romberg Syndrome, and you get punched in the face by accident while walking? Sometimes I wonder..." Joly got up to put a DVD in, and soon there was gratuitous explosions on the TV screen.

"Hold up, what's Parry Romberg Syndrome, babe?"

"Half my face is atrophying. It's okay."

"Which half?"

"Left."

Bossuet touched both of Joly's cheeks as Bahorel looked on in utter confusion and slight horror (half his face?).

"Babe, I don't feel anything different. You've been taking your meds, right?"

Now Bahorel was even more confused: what was this couple?

"I... I don't remember."

"You gotta use that chart me and 'Chetta made you, Joly!"

""Chetta and I", Bahorel corrected quietly.

They all laughed, and after Bossuet's nose was set, they all sat back and watched the movie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> accidental punch in the face while wildly gesturing au
> 
> ok 
> 
> so much swearing im so sorry


End file.
